


Hullabaloo

by Unickorn



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk what else to tag without spoiling it, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unickorn/pseuds/Unickorn
Summary: I was watching something on yt and the idea popped into my head and I HAD to do it.**It slides between your fingers, the fabric soft against your skin and holds a slight stretch to it as you pull gently on it, showing it off to your partner. Though something tells you that he’s not interested in the fact that it’s soft nor if it stretches. He’s got other things on his mind.**





	Hullabaloo

“Alright. Ready?” You ask, turning to look over your shoulder at the red demon waiting just behind you. He looks nervous but behind that is a mix of eagerness and excitement. It’s absolutely endearing and you can’t help but smile when he gives you a nod as confirmation. You watch as his eyes glance down to the fabric in you hand, his beautiful golden gaze taking in the movement of your fingers against it. 

It slides between your fingers, the fabric soft against your skin and holds a slight stretch to it as you pull gently on it, showing it off to your partner. Though something tells you that he’s not interested in the fact that it’s soft nor if it stretches. He’s got other things on his mind.

You step closer to him and even just a few inches away from him you can feel his warmth. You absolutely love it. It makes you feel safe and loved, which is something that seems to be hard to come by nowadays. His gaze moves to your face as you lean in to wrap the fabric around his waist, crossing it behind his back before pulling it over his shoulders. This is new to both of you, well, as far as you know. You hadn’t really asked Hellboy about his experience in the matter, but with what little he claimed to know about other things pertaining to it you just assumed that he didn’t. Which was fine. You two could learn together.

Crossing the two corresponding pieces of fabric, tucking them then looping them behind him again you smirk. “Decide on your safe word yet?” You get a huff in response, a small lopsided smile accompanying it. “Same as the usual one, babe.” You had started with one, but that was mostly out of courtesy for you as HB had been afraid of hurting you, which was touching, really. But you’d been through a lot worse than a rough round of sex. However you ended up giving in and gave him one anyways, which he ended up finding ridiculous and has mocked you for it ever since. Not harshly, of course. But he’d take any opportunity he had to work it into your conversations. The most common use was when you two would exchange ‘I love you’s. Instead of saying it in return he’d mutter ‘Hullabaloo’ -your safe word- then kiss your forehead, smirking, while you playfully punched his shoulder. You knew how stupid it was, hence why you’d chosen it, but with the way things were going you’d need to think of a new one because if HB kept up with his teasing you’d find it more endearing than silly. 

You place a kiss on his cheek before bringing the fabric pieces back in front of him and tying it off. “That wasn’t so bad.” He started, drawing a smile from you. “Not done yet.” You wink before turning away to grab the next item. You carefully pick it up and move back towards Hellboy, watching him watching you. You notice that he’s starting to look nervous again, so you take his hand and ask again if he’s alright. He nods again, though the nerves don’t fade as quickly as they had moments ago, you slowly begin the work of tucking the small package into the wraps. 

Hellboy is scarily still during this whole process. It’s a first in your eyes. “Still okay?” You ask cautiously as you slide a little foot into the pocket you’d made with the fabric. He grunts quietly and glances to you then to the little body now sitting against his chest. You watch him as you pull up the band of fabric below her bottom to secure the little one into place. “There.” You smile as you take a step back and look on at the sight of Hellboy with a little girl snuggled against his chest, his hand protectively underneath her for support. “You can let go.” You giggle as you watch him contemplate for a moment before he starts to, cautiously, take away his hand. She stays put and Hellboy smiles, eyes only for her. “That wasn’t so bad.” He repeats, though in a softer tone so as not to wake the baby. “No, but you should try childbirth.” You joke, moving closer to him to wrap an arm around his waist and lean into his side. 

Hellboy slides his arm around your shoulders with a chuckle before placing a kiss on top your head. “I’ll pass.”


End file.
